


【奈泽，黑白性学】食色

by ScarletCornPoppy



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletCornPoppy/pseuds/ScarletCornPoppy
Summary: 含R18内容预警。可能算是非学科设定了所以没打学科拟人tag，黑白性学也就是我习惯那么叫而已（捂脸），奈瑞尔和泽维尔是异卵兄弟设定，泽维尔是哥哥奈瑞尔是弟弟。给群青的提亲礼（?）希望没丢脸(说是这么说但好像两个都是亲家的儿子，我就是个代养一下的后妈
Kudos: 2





	【奈泽，黑白性学】食色

泽维尔照常回到家，在玄关处就瞥见客厅内瘫着同自己外貌颇为相似的孪生弟弟，那对同样的金眸大抵是被关门声吸引了过来，只是轻蔑地瞧了眼便回到高脚的玻璃酒杯上。绿色条纹的领带在岩纹卷成云雾的茶几上散成几圈，其中间放着一圈黑色的皮筋。桌边的烟灰缸边崭露两支白净的犄角，红酒杯中余留的液体仍在杯中荡漾。

“晚上好，奈瑞尔。你回来得有点早，今天不用加班吗?”

泽维尔倚着门边的鞋柜换上拖鞋，将鞋袜整齐地摆好后径直走向了卫生间，待到接近时又停下了脚步转而面对他，像是在等待人的回复。

“让他们自己加班去吧。反正招聘季过了，该新人在什么狼性文化下学把狼嚎了，我还不至于好心到把我的私人时间浪费在无聊的地方。”奈瑞尔打了个呵欠，曲起手腕来把颈上的几颗纽扣解开，自如地把那只手臂揽在沙发的边上，在电视的新闻播报声中慵懒地回过头去与自己的哥哥对视。对方似乎是得到了回应就足够，也没再去询问细节，回答他的正视的只有金属笼头里流出的花白色水柱与镜前看上去心情颇好的泽维尔。为此奈瑞尔对着摆在面前却没去回应他的人皱起眉头，哼出几乎只有自己听得见的气音，有些不悦地又别过脸去面对单调的播音。

“比起这个，我等你回来很久了，你不打算解释下吗？”水流冲出喉管与撞在管壁上的声音渐渐收拢后，在泽维尔擦干手背上的水珠时，奈瑞尔没什么温情的话音适时地插入进来。泽维尔自然地循声望向他，但只见奈瑞尔捏起纤细的杯柄，漫不经心地晃动，留下边缘一圈紫色的环和旁边灰缸上红通的烟头，流金则定定地浸泡在暗沉的液体之中。

“我要晚饭，两小时内要见到成品。”  
“啊，抱歉。我没收到你的信息，以为你还要加班。而且今天有学生找我，留下来稍微帮他看了下论文可能耽误了一下。”在停留半晌后，见他还没有转过头来补充问话的意思，泽维尔便习以为常般一边应答一边走向了厨房方向，一边辩解一边伸手摸上厨房白炽灯的开关。

“我现在就做，你想吃什么？”抽风机的轰鸣声响起后，泽维尔稍大的话语声随着逃逸的几缕烟气飘到了客厅，又把拖长前句的回答和换了一种风格的电视音卷携回来。

“按你的喜好弄就行了，但是前菜主食热汤甜品我都要，不能少一样。”

“好，那等一下。”  
里头的泽维尔闷头应了一句，嗓音刻意稍放大到确认它们能绕过所有的阻碍抵达终点，而后被生肉下锅激起的声浪覆没。他正拿着一柄木铲，轻轻地将肉排压贴在煎锅上，从略泛焦黄的脂肪小块中溢出的油脂混合着涂抹在平底锅上的黄油，在锅边噼啪作响，涌出的泡沫挤在一旁青色的炖锅边缘，被扼灭于浓稠的酱汁中。他瞅了一眼，在蜜糖即将从罐口边垂落时适时地抑止，将锅中的牛排翻面煎至血肉的生红色被彻底蚕食，缀上一面的黑胡椒粒。两块肉类被放在一边的白瓷之上，一同被留下的还有煤气炉上还焖着咕噜声的肉汁，和台面上被圈圈堆叠在铁盘里的西葫芦与茄片。

“可以来吃饭了。芭菲在冰箱里，吃完正餐我会再端出来的。很抱歉，今天因为我自身原因让你久等了。”泽维尔将最后一盘烩菜放在桌面上，解下系在身上的围裙带，将它挂在橱柜的挂钩上，耳边的鬓发在轻微侧首的动作之下服帖地贴合面颊，蜜色的双眼在灯光的烘托下格外温暖，与他身后的夜景对比像是黑夜里一盏来自家庭的灯火。

“我想，似乎还没到时限。对吗？”他试着让自己的语气轻快些去软化彼此之间几乎要凝结的空气。

“啧。”  
长发的男人站了起身，将不知何时又夹在两指间的一支雪茄龙摁灭在器皿之中，口腔中最后一烟草香随着呼吸逸出了容器。他又挤着眉头将抵在底部的烟头恶狠狠地碾磨一番，随口应人一句便着手抚顺正装的下摆，兀自坐到座位上拿起刀叉，穿刺过沾上罗勒的一片彩椒放入口中，在泽维尔在旁边坐下的期间又勺了几片烩菜摊在盘内。

“今天的饭菜不太合我的胃口”

旁边的奈瑞尔放下叉子时，泽维尔恰好叉起一块牛排正准备放入口中，上面方正的肉块只好被重新放回盘里。他正打算询问对方“有什么想吃的，我再做一点别的给你”，口腔已经重新接纳了外来的空气，就被人的续言堵截在半路中。

“所以我要你喂我吃。”  
泽维尔转过头去正视他的弟弟，后者正后背靠着座椅，鎏金色的珠子夹在眼角中间，藏在透明的镜片之后，似乎在观察他的反应，又似是根本没有在意，面上神色悠然，看不清那之下是带有些讥讽的期待还是纯粹的淡漠，但面对这样的要求他还是下意识地蹙起双眉。

“别闹，奈瑞尔。”

奈瑞尔没有回答他，那柄叉子与带有一点番茄酱汁的勺还搭在盘边被迫展览，奶油汤上的热汽向上生长，委屈地在上空卷成一团，而他只是淡淡地看着面前被整齐堆成一个小塔的圆形蔬菜片，除了多出一分倦怠并没有更多的改变。

“你想吃什么？只要家里有材料我就再去做。”

“我等不及，我要你喂我，否则我不会主动去碰的。”  
他又把要求重复了一遍，多了一点不耐烦的躁怒意味。泽维尔试图回头去继续进餐，像往常那样切下几块肉排，舀起一口乳白色的汤汁，但没能安稳的焦虑感就像是刚才油锅中泛起的小泡，不安分地滋吱作响，驱使他在咽下一片口蘑后又关注起身边的人，最后还是泄了气，轻叹一声，伸过手去够着那边的汤勺，稳当地盛起一口汤送到他面前。

“来，张嘴——”  
泽维尔放柔了声音，轻柔得像是让人枕在绵软而飘渺的云絮上。

拉近的距离将牙齿咬上汤匙的声响都扩大得格外清晰，也不知道这是不是奈瑞尔为了宣告胜利刻意为之。奶色的潮水在泽维尔的注视下退去，几粒澄黄的粟米枕入柔软的唇瓣之间，唇齿的开合在聚焦的注意力下变得缓慢，奈瑞尔勾起唇角，愉快地眯起双眼的神态此刻霸占了整个眼界。

粉嫩夹心的肉块被切下，挤压出混合血水的肉汁，被送入口中。泽维尔对这样的重复举动并没有表现出烦躁，单纯而热切地打算就此满足任性的进食需要，或者说有那么一刻感觉这才是奈瑞尔会提出的要求——只要他会遵守承诺，而没有再来一次节外生枝，但这显然不符合他的性子。

喂食过于关切到泽维尔只是在食物与奈瑞尔的脸之间切换，直到被触摸的瘙痒感沿着腰侧一路攀爬，他才回过神来低垂着眼眸，本能地去查看事态。胸前的敏感点被指腹抵住并摁着捻磨的酥痒感摇晃得他握住汤匙的手颤抖着，身体试图通过瑟缩来规避干扰源，但奈瑞尔的两指将那颗硬挺的红珠把握在指间来回搓弄，酥麻感顺着神经以难以言喻的速度在皮下肆意流窜；另一只手似乎还在腹部探索，鲜少被触碰的肌肤被摩挲着，在此之下他所能做到的极限便是咬紧嘴唇，将失态的碎语关押在牢内，下体倒是在奈瑞尔恶意的玩弄下诚实地硬挺起来，胸前的两颗乳头违背他的意愿，挺立着邀请侵入者来搓弄玩耍。他抿紧双唇，抬眼对上同色的眼眸，落入眼中的金眸比起柔顺的布料或是甘甜的蜂蜜，更像是某种猫类或是毒蛇的眼睛，呈现出狡黠的锐光，又有几分耀武扬威的得逞之意。

“都喂到这个地步了，干脆把我喂饱吧。嗯？”  
他挪动身体，向前倾去，将匙中最后的一小口晃动的汤吮吸干净，抽出左手来在泽维尔的注视下，抵上撑起一小顶帐篷的突起，甚至将手圈成环去套弄。

暖绒绒的吐息喷洒在泽维尔的面颊边，为他染上一些晕开的绯色。供血器官为此刻感到欣喜，笼骨之中的悸动穿透了层层皮肉。编造的木筏被海水濡湿而软化，被涌潮拍碎出星点的木屑。他支起桅杆，尝试在搅浑的涡旋中重新觅得原本的航向，在海浪与风向之间迷茫踌躇，终究是顺随洋流的去意，用极力平复的呼吸迫使自己冷静下来，凑近去舐净奈瑞尔嘴角的一滴乳液，又阖上那对好看的眼眸去描摹自己至亲的唇部曲线。

他们之间从没有这么亲密过，他连亲吻奈瑞尔的额头这种影视作品中的常见桥段都没有尝试过，突然同时跨越鸿沟与虚设的边界线，这样亲昵曾让他在刚才感到诡异的不适，但当他与他唇齿相碰，将架设空框的伦理条令抛诸脑后，竟发觉这仿佛是在亲吻熟悉的自己，亲吻自己的身上的脊线。他主动打开了阙口，去湿润干枯纵横的一条条河道，感知那湿润柔软的红蛇以此为契机钻入缝隙中，攫取里面的空气，吞并入他的领地。侵占跟随着每一次微小呼吸的节奏而愈演愈烈，漫出的唾液串成一丝淫靡的珠帘垂落。渐渐缺氧的感觉拉长了在他对时间的感知，侵占性的吻似乎持续了很久，就连奈瑞尔那双瞳似乎也被水雾蒙成更温暖的一小团灯绒。

他对这样的感知再熟悉不过，理智地让自己没于不理智之中，顺随对方的意思躺到更合适的地方去感受罕有的性体验。

衣服的纽扣被解开时，温热的肉体接触到空气时的寒凉感让泽维尔倒抽了一口凉气，突然的凉意给他浇醒了些，不久又被相似的触觉揽回性爱的温床之中。奈瑞尔的牙关抵上肉质的小果，轻轻地用牙的边缘去刮蹭，尽管敛舐硕果的姿态被沁出的泪水模糊化成一团团晕染的色块，舌面抚过乳尖时的粗糙感仍在挑逗着泽维尔的神经。硬挺得发胀的下体与叫嚣着想要更多爱抚的欲求将他夹在其间，被舞弄焰火的记忆强压着镇静下来，化为低沉的烧燎与闷吼，具现为急促的喘息。

情事的进行中总会有焦急的期望，泽维尔对此再熟悉不过，只是稍微岔开双腿，按捺下本能去等待推进，等待层峦铺就抵达顶峰的路。

但没有。

“呜……？”

他强行将一声呜咽扭转成疑问，噙着眼角处打转的泪水望向奈瑞尔，有那么一刻为穴口处试探的触摸而感到欣喜，但又被始终在浅处试探却迟迟不肯再深一步的抚摸折磨，被勾引与撩拨崩断丝弦，失了最后的理性。

“想要吗？求一下我，我可能就考虑给你了。不过事先说好——我从来不会接受没有诚意的求饶。”

暧昧的话音落在泽维尔的耳畔，他循声去望去，不出意料地对上恶劣的笑容，在捕食者的注视下将紊乱的呼吸与跌宕的气音包装在一起。

“呜…唔，求你……”泽维尔破碎的话语中杂糅着哭腔，兴许是膨胀的空虚感催化了急切的情绪，求饶被哽咽阻断了，末尾捎上了小声的啜泣。

“你求谁呢？”

“呜…求你，求求你，奈瑞尔。”

懦弱的。

“求你进来。”

湿漉漉的，软弱得像个只有楚楚可怜的眼睛和可爱的毛团的弱小动物，脱下坚韧的外壳，在雨天里瑟瑟发抖。  
“求求你让我高潮。”

“呜，求你进来，奈瑞尔。”

哭泣、示弱、哀求。

那是世界上最令人身心愉快的声音，是嘎吱作响的犬齿，是撕裂的喉管，是迸发的狂喜。

同那些披着人皮自欺欺人的兽群不同，奈瑞尔从不否认自己也是兽类，从不否定自己卑劣的兽性，坦诚地喜欢将弱小的事物狠狠踩在脚底，刺穿他们的脊骨，随心所欲地用脚跟将其残骸碾磨成渣，把庄严肃穆的石像敲得粉碎，一遍又一遍地抚摸属于自己的肉身。更多时候无关乎理想与信念，只是单纯地感到兴奋。

“对，你就该是这样。你现在比那个善解人意又温柔的导师形象漂亮多了，真实多了。”

并非是歹毒的诅咒，也不再是对愚昧的嘲讽，而是纯粹的占有，是死死压制的歇斯底里的喜悦，以至于尾音都带上了因兴奋而流露的颤抖。

将他禁锢在影子之中，让他露出他最适合的神情，把飘渺的圣人之姿打破，剥露贴合现实的那部分。没有崩溃的大哭，只有可怜兮兮的轻声啜泣，祈求自己的施舍。

他哭泣，他喟叹；他恳求，他呻吟；他迷乱。

他温顺地架起双腿，欢迎侵略者的进犯；他搂上与自己同源的肉身，与自己的至亲肌肤贴合，与对方的呼吸同律，同他的身体嵌合在一起。他的身体被肉壁的摩擦与一点点深入的进犯激起快感，回以满足的声声呓语。愈加猛烈的浪潮拍打在岸边，拍打在他的肉体上，泛起白色的泡沫。

海水的扑打未能浇灭身体的炙热，甚至没能让他被冷醒几分。海潮声窸窣着远去，泽维尔蒙着水渍，赤裸着身体，平躺着目送其远去，侧头想去观察奈瑞尔，被胸上那几缕银灰色的发丝引去了目光。那些同自己相似，却显得更柔顺的长发亲昵地挨着自己的身体，与自己的那部分交汇在一起。他没能看清奈瑞尔具体的神情，只是瞥见那双眼放柔了些，安静地、定定地，不知道在注视自己的哪个地方，终于融化了一点，变得黏稠而有些透明，不再刻有冰冷的棱角——或许是情事之后的温存带来的错觉，又也许是真的也不定。

他不知道奈瑞尔此时在想些什么，是因为欲求被满足而乖巧地安静了一会，还是真的感受到了和自己类似的连结。

或许无论如何也不该把这难得安宁温馨的一幅画破坏掉，他沉默着，倾听着室内两人的喘息声。

“不要在别人面前露出这种'我很弱所以欢迎来欺负我'的样子，懂吗？不然我可保证不了我会做出什么。”  
声音很轻，像是一个人的喃喃自语，但在寂静的环境中尤为突兀。

“嗯，我还是知道的，身为成人我当然会保护好自己，不用老是担心我。”

“你在听的啊…那又不早说。少自作多情，我是说你别在别人面前露出那个样子，丢光我的脸面。”奈瑞尔起初似乎有些讶异，立马接上了一声嗔怪，侧过身去挨着泽维尔的身子。

“我饱了，待会照样是你洗碗。”

泽维尔低下头去，对着臂弯里像是别过脸去嘀咕的人，笑出一声轻巧的气音。


End file.
